Something
by Petals Rain
Summary: Sesuatu yang tersisa dari kita berdua /HunHan fic flash LayKai


Things that left behind

[EXO fanfiction, HunHan, mention of other member, PG, warn: BL, emotional! Sehun]

(nanananaananan... preset)

(_nanananaananan..._past)

(_**nanananaananan... **_on phone)

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Suasana _dorm_ sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara dengkuran halus dan sedikit suara dari pendingin ruangan. Juga suara angin malam yang berada di luar _dorm_.

Dengan langkah kecil dan perlahan, Sehun berjalan menuju jendela besar _dorm_ mereka, yang tertutup tirai putih tipis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah _box_ kecil entah apa isinya. Mungkin sesuatu yang begitu penting melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Perlahan, tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun, Sehun duduk di depan kaca _dorm_ mereka. Dengan begitu hati-hati ia meletakkan _box_ tersebut di hadapannya. Kemudian membuka sedikit tirai putih tipis tersebut.

_Feline eyes_-nya menatap pemandangan malam dengan pandangan penuh dengan emosi. Meskipun wajahnya tampak begitu datar dan tak berekspresi. _Feline eyes_ yang biasanya selalu datar itu tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap pemandangan penuh kerlip lampu di hadapannya.

Berbagai macam memori melintas di kepalanya. Mulai dari yang baru-baru saja terjadi, sampai masa lampau beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Menimbulkan emosi tak terbaca di mata indahnya.

Pada satu titik tertentu, ia tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Seraya meneguk ludahnya dengan cukup susah payah.

Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, hembusan nafas keluar dengan perlahan dari mulutnya. Mengaburkan sedikit kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas lagi.

Jemarinya tangan kanannya naik. Jari telunjukkanya menyentuh kaca yang berembun itu. Perlahan, dengan mata yang masih menunjukkan emosi yang sulit di baca, ia menuliskan dua huruf yang di pisahkan sebuah lambang hati.

H (_Love_) H

Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri. Wajahnya datar. Matanya menatap rindu tulisan itu. Dan memorinya kembali ke masa-masa yang sulit sekali ia lupakan.

_Duduk di sana, dirinya, namja cantik yang sering di sangka perempuan. Berlutut di depan dinding kaca yang tertutup embun. Hasil dari nafas yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya._

_Sehun memandangi namja itu dari belakang. Posisinya berdiri. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya._

_Matanya tak lepas dari namja yang sekarang tampak asik melakukan sesuatu itu. Tubuhnya sedikit menjorok ke arah kaca. Tampaknya sangat serius dengan apa yang sedang ia buat._

_Ketika namja itu mengembalikan posisinya duduk tegak, terdengar desahan puas kecil dan suara tepukan tangan. Ia tampaknya begitu bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia buat._

"_Kau sedang apa, hyung?" namja itu lantas langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan lembut dari bibir Sehun. Senyum lantas mengembang di kissable-lips-nya begitu matanya bertatapan dengan feline eyes berkelip Sehun._

"_Kemarilah, akan aku tunjukkan." Ujarnya seraya menggerak-gerakan tanganya. Menyuruh Sehun mendekat ke arahnya._

_Menurut, namja tinggi itu lantas langsung berjalan ke arah namja itu. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya yang kini tengah memegang sebuah kamera polaroid. Matanya menuju pada hasil karya yang baru saja di buat oleh namja di sampingnya itu._

_Senyum pun lantas mengembang semakin lebar di bibirnya._

_훈 __(love) __한_

Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Nafasnya tampak sedikit lebih berat. Matanya kembali menutup dan kepalanya tampak menunduk.

"_Cantik 'kan?" namja itu bertanya setelah ia mengambil satu gambar dari karyanya itu. Senyum masih terukir di bibir kemerahannnya._

_Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Setuju dengan karya simple yang tampak begitu indah di matanya itu._

"_Tapi, aku rasa, kau jauh lebih cantik." Namja itu lantas langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun ketika kalimat itu terucap. Ia tampak terkejut. Kedua pipinya yang seputih salju tampak kemerahan._

_Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya malu._

"_K-kau jangan mengada-ada." Gumam namja itu pelan. Kamera polaroid yang tadi ia pegang tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuannya. Membuat hasil foto yang baru saja ia ambil jatuh ke lantai._

_Sehun tertawa kecil. Tampak begitu senang. Tangannya kemudian mengambil hasil foto tersebut._

Tangannya bergetar, mengeluarkan dua buah foto polaroid dari _box_ yang baru saja ia buka. Matanya memandang foto tersebut dengan emosi yang berkecamuk.

Di foto tersebut, salah satunya tampak gambar훈 (_love_) 한 yang tampak hampir sama dengan apa yang barusan ia buat. Sementara yang lain, masih terfokus terhadap gambar 훈 (_love_) 한, hanya saja, dalam gambar itu, ada 2 tangan ber-_bracelet_ yang membentuk _love_ di depannya.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang foto tersebut. Matanya kembali tertutup. Jakunnya bergerak ke atas ke bawah beberapa kali. Kemudian nafasnya tercekat untuk sepersekian detik.

"_Chessee!" namja itu berucap seraya memukul bahu Sehun. Mereka baru saja mengambil foto lain dari karyanya. Kali ini lengkap dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masing-masing memakai cartier bracelet_. _Pipinya tampak lebih merona merah._

_Sehun tertawa kecil. _Kemudian_ mendekatkan dirinya pada namja itu. Seolah tertarik grafitasi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu namja yang lebih kecil dan mungil darinya itu. Tangannya yang mengenakan barcelet diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Membuat gelang itu bersinar di bawah sinar matahari yang tengah naik._

"_Kenapa tidak? Gelang kita bagus kok." Ujar Sehun masih memainkan gelangnya di bawah sinar mathari. Namja itu mendengus kecil._

"_Kau benar." Ujarnya kemudian. Tangannya ikut terangkat, memamerkan gelang mereka. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya._

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Foto-foto itu masih di tangannya. Tapi kali ini, matanya menatap barcelet yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya tampak semakin berkaca-kaca. Emosinya perlahan muncul ke permukaan.

Bayangan demi bayangan masa lalu terus saja melintas di kepalanya. Senyum manis nan ayu tergambar di benaknya. Tawa lembut nan manis memenuhi telinganya. Memori-memori kebahagiaan yang ia rindukan berputar bagaikan film tua yang tak bisa ia hentikan.

Sehun menutup matanya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Mulutnya terbuka dan suara nafas tercekat terdengar lirih seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari kedua _feline eyes_-nya.

"_Miss you_..." ia bergumam dengan suara lihir yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Air mata kembali keluar dari matanya.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" ia kembali bergumam seraya memandangi isi _box_ tersebut. Yang tak lain berisikan berbagai macam kenangan kecil yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia simpan terlalu jauh.

Setiap benda yang ada di sana mengandung berbagai macam bentuk memori. Kenangannya dengan _dia_, yang masih ia cintai dan kasihi sampai detik ini. Meski keduanya berhenti menyapa satu sama lain.

_Couple ring_,

"_Sehun-ah! Lihat! Fans memberi kita couple ring! Bagus, ya?!"_

Tiket bioskop yang sudah terpakai,

"_Huwaaa! Sehun! Kenapa kita nonton film horror begini sih?!"_

Sarung tangan yang hanya sebelah,

"_Lihat, aku menjahitkanmu sebuah sarung tangan. Sebelah untukmu, sebelah untukku. Oke?"_

Kaos kaki,

"_Hari ini akan dingin sekali, jadi, pakai kaos kaki yang hangat, ya."_

Sisa benang rajutan,

"_Pokoknya kau harus simpan! Jangan sampai hilang! Ini sebagai hukuman kau menghilangkan topinya!"_

Kamera polaroid,

"_Supaya kita bisa mengabadikan setiap detik kebersamaan kita."_

Jepit rambut,

"_K-k-kau fikir aku yeoja apa! Ya! YA! YAAA! Oh SEHUUUUUUUNNNN!"_

Dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Semuanya mengandung berbagai kenangan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum di tengah tangisannya.

Hanya ini yang terisa dari mereka. Semuanya yang lain sudah ia simpan jauh dari jangkauannya. Hanya disimpan, tidak dibuang. Mana sanggup hatinya melakukan hal itu.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, tidak pernah ada kata 'selesai' dalam hubungan mereka. Sama sekali tidak ada. Bahkan sesuatu yang merujuk ke arah itu.

Hubungan mereka menggantung begitu saja di langit. Tanpa salah satu di antara mereka berusaha meraihnya.

Suara nafas tercekat kecil kembali terdengar ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tangannya yang semula memegang foto langsung dilepaskan dan naik menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Jakunnya kembali bergerak-gerak.

Tapi, semakin ia mencoba menghapusnya, semakin deras air mata itu mengalir. Semakin membasahi pipinya. Semakin menunjukkan emosinya yang mulai meluap.

Sehun lelah. Sebenarnya sangat lelah. Ia ingin semuanya jelas. Ada di mana mereka sekarang? Apa status mereka? Agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Tapi, ia takut. Takut jika ini semua harus berakhir. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya. Membayangkan semua ini berakhir. Kemudian dirinya mencoba mengalihkan hati yang sudah terkunci pada satu orang. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?

Ia pernah melakukannya. Mencoba untuk melakukannya. Mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Dengan salah satunya melepas _bracelet_ mereka.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

_Bracelet_ itu memang lepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, masih ada dalam kantung celananya. Masih ada di sisinya. Setia menemani langkahnya yang selalu terasa berat tanpa kehadirannya di sininya.

Ia terlalu mencintainya. Sampai di titik segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya membuat emosinya membucah. Topengnya hancur berkeping-keping. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya terpampang jelas untuk semua fans kasihani.

Ia tidak suka sebenarnya. Tapi, perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi lagi.

Ia merindukannya. Merindukan segala hal tentang dirinya.

Wajahnya, pelukkannya, suaranya, belaian tangannya, tawanya, senyumnya, setiap jengkal tubuhnya, semuanya. Ia rindu segalanya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengobatinya. Usahanya telah membuktikan bahwa hanya ia yang tengah berusaha.

Ia tau kalau _dia_ tengah mencoba mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. Membangun satu per satu keping-keping kehidupannya menjadi satu dan kembali ke titik minimal dirinya yang biasanya.

_Dia_ adalah sayap kupu-lupu. Yang begitu indah dan penuh warna, tapi sangat amat rapuh untuk hancur.

Maka dari itu, Sehun mencoba bertahan pada posisinya. Menunggu dirinya mengobati dirinya sendiri. Sebagaimana _dia_ menunggu Sehun _dia_wal semuanya bermula.

Bukankah itu terdengar adil?

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap tidak bisa. Seperti yang semua orang katakan, ia hanyala remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia dewasa. Ia masih belum sanggup mengontrol emosinya yang terasa begitu bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan sulit dijelaskan.

Semua member lain mencoba mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi, Sehun sendiri tidak bisa mengerti tentang dirinya.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia selalu mengulangi semua ini. Mencoba memutar kembali sesuatu yang tertinggal dari mereka. Meski semua itu membuatnya sakit se sakit-sakitnya.

Tapi setidaknya, setidak-tidaknya, perasaannya akan lega setelah ini.

Meskipun sebagai gantinya, perasaannya pada _dia_ akan jauh semakin dalam.

"_Miss you... love you... Luhan..._"

.

.

.

.

Di tengah gelapnya _dorm_, Jongin duduk di sana. Kakinya tertekuk ke dadanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. Memunggungi Sehun. Tak berani menatap kawannya yang tengah menangis di sana.

Cahaya dari layar ponselnya menerangi wajahnya, yang tampak begitu emosional. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi yang ia sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa menjelaskannya sama sekali.

Perasaannya sakit. Meski ia tidak merasakannya secara langsung. Bagaimapapun juga, Sehun adalah kawannya. Hati sahabat mana yang tak ikut sakit melihat kawannya terpuruk seperti itu?

Ia ingin menenangkannya. Membuat nyaman kawannya. Mengingatkan bahwa ia di sini, bersamanya. Siap menopang beban yang sama.

Itu gunanya sahabat bukan? Saling berbagi. Susah maupun senang.

Getaran yang terasa di tangannya menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dengan tangan yang tampak begitu tak bertenaga, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel lain turun ke arah sampingnya.

Kemu_dia_an, setelah membaca tampilan di layar kecil ponsel tersebut, dengan pandangan yang masih tampak begitu sedih, ia membuka ponsel flip tipis berwarna merah itu.

Ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

_Gege_

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_calling_

Tanpa perubahan emosi yang biasanya terjadi, Jongin menekan tombol answer. Kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"_**Yeoboseo."**_

"..."

"_**Yeoboseo?"**_

"..."

"_**Jongin, kau di sana?"**_

"..."

"_**Jongin-er?"**_

"..."

"_**Jongin –"**_

"_Gege_..." akhirnya ia menjawab. suaranya lirih, tidak bersemangat dan begitu menyayat hati.

Orang di seberang sambungannya menghela nafas.

"_**Tidurlah, Jongin. Kau lelah."**_

"_Gege_... hiks..." air mata tak lagi berhasil ia bendung. Satu tetes kristal bening itu mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya.

Meskipun sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya Jongin seperti ini, orang di seberang sana masih bisa merasakan pukulan hebat di hatinya.

Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Jongin dengan baik. Mengingat, ia 'menangani' belahan hati yang satunya.

"_**Semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti yang aku katakan, dia akan datang padamu ketika waktunya tiba. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan terus berdiri di sisinya, ne?"**_

"Hiks... _Gege_... hiks..."

"_**Sudah, Jongin-er. Sekarang bangunlah dan kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur. Arraseo?"**_

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesuatu yang mustahil di lihat orang yang ada di ujung sambungan sana. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Ponsel flipnya masih tertempel di telinganya. Masih tersambung dengan seseorang yang tengah berusaha menengkannya. Dengan langkah lemas, Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di belakang dinding tempatnya bersandar. Meninggalkan ponsel pintarnya begitu saja.

Sesaat setelah pintu kamar Jongin tertutup, ponsel itu menyala. Menerangi areal gelap di sana. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan tampilan pesan yang hanya ada 2 percakapan.

_Kau tidak merindukannya, hyung?_

_Aku tentu saja merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya._


End file.
